


Queimando

by ArielOrion



Series: Entre Rateis, Dragões e Lobos Gigantes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chubby OC, F/M, Sansa and Arya are twins, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielOrion/pseuds/ArielOrion
Summary: Jon como qualquer Stark não prosperaria no calor do sul e possivelmente ate morreria como seu avô e tio, porém, ele não se importava se apenas pudesse se aforar e queimar em seu calor por mais tempo.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Entre Rateis, Dragões e Lobos Gigantes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134287





	Queimando

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pack Survives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752058) by Youngthundercat67. 



Meri Rafel. Era o sol do verão para Jon. Tão quente e calorosa. Às vezes Jon achava que ela poderia queima-lo apenas com seus simples toques. Lembrou-se vagamente de seu tempo com ela. Ela que corria descalça pelo castelo e na neve, como se abominasse sapatos. Ela que cantava alegremente. Ela que ficaria junto ao povo livre que se alojou ao sul da muralha. Ela que subia nos gigantes como se originado para fazer isso. Ela que ajudaria com os pacientes junto a Meistre Luwin e brincaria com as crianças, e como contaria as historias de sua cantiga casa.

Ele se lembraria das historias que ouvia sobre a casaque vivia em Sunna, como diziam que uma cidade em Dorne vivia guerreiros temíveis, que dês do nascimento eram incumbidos de beber veneno, como já nasciam de com armas para sobreviver naquele ambiente inóspito, pois Sunna era o local em Dorne conhecido por ser o ambiente mais mortífero para se viver. Como no meio dessas pessoas que eram fortes e temíveis que lá viviam sempre estava um grupo de pessoas que eram as mais fortes, e essas pessoas pertenciam casa que se chamava Rafel. Que nunca dobraram seus joelhos perante a ninguém, não a Nymeria, uma rainha da guerra que queria fazer com que eles fizessem parte de seu reino, apenas conseguindo tal feito por casamento e deixando eles com quase o mesmo poder que a corroa no processo. E muito menos a Aegon, o conquistador que queria unir todos em um grande continente.

Diziam que esse poder de nunca dobrar os joelhos de permanecer em pé, firmes e nunca recuar em uma batalha de vinha de seu sangue, porque eram filhos dos antigos deuses. Amados por eles, e diziam ate mesmo os dragões os amavam. E aprova de sua linhagem sempre deve ser seus olhos, olhos de cristal como pedras preciosas, e que nunca encontraria uma cor como aquela em nenhum local. Pelo menos era isso de diziam às historias, que por esse sangue eles fizeram aliança com Aegon e Nymeria através de casamento com os filhos dessa casa. E aprova de sua linhagem sempre deve ser seus olhos, olhos de cristal como pedras preciosas, e que nunca encontraria uma cor como aquela em nenhum local. Pelo menos era isso de diziam às historias, que por esse sangue eles fizeram aliança com Aegon e Nymeria através de casamento com os filhos dessa casa. E aprova de sua linhagem sempre deve ser seus olhos, olhos de cristal como pedras preciosas, e que nunca encontraria uma cor como aquela em nenhum local. Pelo menos era isso de diziam às historias, que por esse sangue eles fizeram aliança com Aegon e Nymeria através de casamento com os filhos dessa casa.

Então se as historias são verdadeiras sua linhagem era nobre, mais nobre que qualquer um, com reis e rainhas e ate mesmo o sangue dos antigos deuses. E quem é Jon para ir atrás de tal garota, para invocar seu coração, para tê-la e torná-la sua? Um garoto de apenas quase três e dez dias de nome que não tinha um nome, ou riqueza, que era apenas um bastardo como Theon o lembrou daquele dia. Ela merecia coisa melhor, um homem que corresponde ao seu valor, a sua herança, ao sei sangue, que fosse igual a ela. Um senhor, um lorde, um príncipe. Um rei. Tudo que ele não era e nunca poderia ser.

Quem era ele, um homem do norte, para perguntar a esta mulher, esta princesa do sul? Quem se atreveria a amar um bastardo?

A confiança que tinha juntado naquela manha ameaçou quebrar em pedaços. Ele sabia como ela conhece o amor, ele o vê em seu olhar melancólico quando olhava as estrelas quando o céu do norte estava limpo e olhava para o sul, além da neve, montanhas e mar, e na maneira como ela carrega a sensação de perda , ele pode ver em seus olhos de cristal tristes enquanto cantava a musica na língua dos primeiros homens junto à harpa de Jon para Sansa e Arya, como gêmeas Stark, e o pequeno Bran dormirem. Ele às vezes poderia ver a través do doce sorriso e da alegria infantil que carregava a dor que o Rei Louco infringiu em sua casa.

E ele se perguntou, ela o aceitaria? Então ele se lembrou. Em um dia frio de inverno ela disse, que se amasse alguém não se importaria com nome, nobreza e riqueza e ficaria bem apenas com ele, nada mais seria necessário.

Ele sabia que se apenas dissesse como se sentia ela não entendreia rapidamente, para ela o amor era natural em sua casa, era normal simplesmente falarem que amam seus amigos e familiares. Então ele mostrou para ela. Prendendo a respiração, segurou com ternura seu rosto, e quase poderia sentir suas mãos queimando em sua pele, olhou para seus olhos de cristal e levemente tocou seus lábios. Pareceu uma eternidade para si antes de se afastar.

Ela estava paralisada. Olhou ao chão e seu rosto ficou coberto com uma cortina de cabelos dourados como o sol ou o ouro derretido, ela levou uma de suas mãos pequenas com seus lábios. Ele espera pacientemente com a respiração presa, sua mente girando em antecipação e ansiedade, com medo de sua rejeição.

Quando ela levanta o rosto ele pode ver tudo que seus cabelos sedosos escondem atrás dos cachos dourados. Revelando sua pele de bronze beijada pelo sol, seu rosto delicado com lábios rosados e grandes olhos de cristal afiados que parecem olhar através dele, lendo-o e sentindo suas intenções antes que ele possa começar a falar em uma bagunça ininteligível de estrese e nervosismo. Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos dele em uma duvida silenciosa. Poucos segundos depois, ela sorri radiante e o abraça, ficando na ponta dos pés junta suas testas, chamando-o tão gentilmente e calorosamente, e ele fica maravilhado com o quão bom era o sentimento, essa aceitação que só ela poderia lhe dar.

Não demorou muito para que seus dedos se entrelaçarem e seus lábios voltarem a se tocar antes de começarem a descartando como roupas um do outro com calma e gentileza. Apreciando cada segundo como se a qualquer momento escolhido acordar e descobrir que tudo era um sonho febril.

A cada toque, a pele dela parece em chamas soluçar como palmas de suas frias mãos, tingida de uma quentura peculiar que o faz estremecer pensando que se queimaria a qualquer momento. Ela incorpora o sol do verão em sua totalidade.

Mãos frias percorrem as curvas de seu corpo, extensão de seus quadris largos, a macies de suas grossas coxas e redondeza de sua bunda. Seios macios e fartos e seu estomago levemente arredondado pressionam contra seu corpo duro que é ondulado com músculos magros que ganhou de seu treinamento. Vagamente, ele se pergunta padrão ela já travou, lembrando-se de como era leve em seus pés quando lutava com Sir Arthur. Rápida e flexível, ela se move com uma facilidade e graça, como se dançasse.

Eles se alojaram na cama, e ele encontra se mexendo em cima dele. Pequena. Ela era muito pequena, mesmo tendo quase cinco e dez dias de nome, ela apenas alcançava seu braço com sua altura. Ele se perguntou se era uma característica de sua casa, o corpo levemente robusto e a altura pequena. Ela lutou enquanto montava em seu quadril, os dedos apoiados em seu peito. Por alguma razão estranha, a visão o seduziu, sua pequena forma se contorcendo para sentar-se confortavelmente.

O calor entre suas pernas pairou sobre as dele, e ele olhou com hesitação e incerteza. Com um sorriso gentil e amoroso ela pegou suas tremulas mãos e beijou seus dedos, seu beijo parecia derreter seus medos e quando o tremor cessou, ela gentilmente colocou suas mãos ao lado se seu corpo. Ele desenhou suas curvas suaves e macias brandamente, quase como se tivesse medo de se queimar em sua pele que irradiava calor. Quando ele tem segurança, seus quadris olham para seus olhos, calorosos e ele usa seu medo por um segundo. Gentilmente, ela o acompanhará seu comprimento e ele observa com admiração enquanto ela se abria, quando ela parece estremecer levemente de dor, com a boca levemente aberta.

Apesar da umidade entre suas coxas, leva tempo antes que ela alcance a base de seu eixo, e um pouco mais antes que ela lentamente deva a se mover, precisando de tempo para se ajustar. Ele saboreia a sensação quente que parecia derretê-lo e o ritmo lento, uma sensação de calor quase abrasador envolvendo-o com força. Jon não se move e apenas estuda a visão dela. A visão de Meri Rafel sobre ele ficara eternizada em sua memória.

Ela está inclina ainda pressionada suas mãos quentes em seu peito frio, e ele não duvidaria que está presente com marcas de queimadura, porém, ele não se importaria. Ele nunca se gozou tão quente, nunca se fez socorro, nem mesmo quando com suas mãos puxaram o caldeirão que queimava com sopa que ele e Robb tentavam fazer para Lady Catelyn quando estava com sua doença matinal por conta das gêmeas que pareciam lutar dentro de seu ventre constantemente.

Mas ela poderia queima-lo. Ela se moveu e suspirou, ele pode sentir o cheiro leve de vinho que ela tinha bebido na refeição. Ela se moveu novamente e ele estava hipnotizado. Seus dedos se enterraram em seus cabelos, correndo por eles como se tocasse a seda e cheirando a finura dos pios como o fio de um bordado que fizera apenas para fazer a Septã de Sansa e Arya para falar como uma dama não deveria aprender a usar armas nem a lutar. Ele olhou para seus olhos de cristal dourados. E ele se perdeu neles como em seus cabelos macios que pareciam calorosos como seu sorriso.

Seus se moveram em sincronia corpos, ela derretendo seu gelo com o calor tão abrasador como fogo. E Jon se atreveu a pensar que eles podem ser duas partes de um todo. Que podemos estar juntos. Isso é o que parecia, quando ele se sentira e ela passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beija com ternura, como se nunca quisesse que aquele momento acabaçasse. Eles entrelaçaram os dedos e ela se afastou após o beijo com um sorriso, se deitando e o puxando para ele ficar sobre si enquanto ela estava com suas pernas abertas. Ele começou a se mover e pode vê-la estremecer levemente antes de começarara a suspirar e arfar. O ritmo lento e uniforme que uma tentativa estremecer e se acelerou e ele da mesma forma que ela começou a arfar.

Ele se perguntou se aquela era a sensação de estar completo. Sua pele contrastava com a outra, sua pele de luar pálido se mesclando com um bronze beijado pelo sol, seus fios se ouro fazendo cócegas em seu rosto e seus olhas de cristal lacrimejando levemente enquanto um raro rubor aparecia em suas bochechas.

Pernas abertas e quadris encontrando em impulsos rápidos. Com as testas encostadas ele geme junto com ela com gemidos mal contidos. A ponta de seus narizes esfregando levemente uma conta o outro. Em um momento ele olha para seus lábios rosados e os lambe, saboreando o leve gosto de vinho e calor, fazendo-o corar de vergonha novamente.

Ele a ouve soltar uma leve risada que foi cortada quando ele acabou indo forte, e ela gemendo arqueia como costas querendo estar o mais próximo a ele possível. Vendo tal reação ele repete seu movimento com a mesma força e ela fez aquele som que ficaria entre um chiado e um gemido que ele agora acha que poderia ser o mais estimulante que já disse.

Se afastando levemente ele a olhou, tentando guardar tudo, cada som, cada gosto, cada sensação e imagem. E não pode se conter quando ela fez aquele mesmo som entre um chiado e um gemido e se perguntou. Como ela sempre o desfaz assim? O faz negligenciar sua honra, seu dever e seu bom senso? Talvez tudo tenha começado quando ela lhe deu calor e gentileza, quando ela o deixou descansar sua cabeça em seu colo e chorar. Chorar por uma mãe que nunca conheceu e que seu pai, Sir Arthur e ate mesmo Lady Catelyn nunca lhe diriam quem foi, ou ate mesmo o seu nome. Chorar quando não podia ficar com sua família na mesa quando um nobre do sul vinha e ele deveria ficar longe. Chorar quando ouviria alguém falando de como ele era uma desonra, e uma amancha em uma casa nobre. E toda vez ela o deixaria chorar, chorar suas magoas e gritar suas dores em seu quarto onde cantaria uma canção de sua casa, e quando ele olharia em seus olhos de cristal, quais sempre lhe mostrariam a verdade. Ele sempre veria o olhar que seu pai lançava para ele e seus irmãos, o mesmo olhar que ele usava quando estava triste por saber algo do futuro, como se ela também pudesse sonhar tudo o que aconteceria a seguir como seu pai, como se pudesse ver toda dor e provações que ele sofreria e ela que parecia chorar junto enquanto proferia palavras doces e gentis ate ele dormir. Ela que lhe faria companhia em seus momentos mais difíceis e o daria compreensão e aceitação. E ele amou, pelos deuses, ele amou cada segundo disso se afogando lentamente em sua gentileza e calor. 

Ele sempre se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que ele se perde nela, em seus olhos de cristais que nunca foi mentir, sua pele de bronze beijada pelo sol do sul, suas tatuagens, sua voz com o sotaque tão forte quando falava a língua comum que quase não se poderia entender, seu sorriso que poderia iluminar ate mesmo os dias mais escuros, seus cabelos que pareciam fios de ouro, e ate mesmo o simples balançar de seus quadris sempre que pareceriam tirar o melhor dele ultimamente. Ele que se perde em seu toque, sua gentileza e seu calor. Que faria seu estomago se remexer nervosamente e começar a falar em uma bagunça ininteligível de estrese e nervosismo que ele nunca saberia de onde vinha.

\- Eu ... - ele tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas que não cairiam. Não há palavras para descrever como ele se sente naquele momento.

Eles não deveriam estar fazendo isso, ele não deveria se sentir assim, e ainda assim ele está atraído por ela de uma forma que não saberia explicar. Ela de uma linhagem nobre, de riqueza e poder, ele nunca poderia tê-la, por conta desse conhecimento ele deveria ter parado a muito tempo de procura-la, de ir atrás de seu calor e gentileza, Deveria ter parado de desejar se afogar nele e esquecer tudo. Todas suas dores e mágoas, seus medos e recebimentos. Ele se perguntou. _Foi assim?_ Foi assim que seu honrado pai se recebeu a sua mãe, se ela fez com ele a mesma coisa que Meri fez a si? Se ela também o desfazia com facilidade, e o deixaria nu sem nada. Sem sua honra. Sem dever. Sem moral. Ela que o desfazia de tudo, e o deixava com seus temores e anseios apenas para ela abraçar tudo e dizer que estava tudo bem. Que tudo ficaria bem. E ele se afogaria em amor, afeto e gentileza. Uma e outra vez, sempre desejando mais e mais. Talvez fosse por isso que ele o levou e o reivindicou como seu filho, mesmo trazendo desonra ao seu bom nome. Porque ele era uma lembrança viva de seu tempo com ela, a mulher que ele amava.

A mão quente, segurou seu rosto, o polegar percorre sua bochecha em um meio de compreensão e conforto, os lábios rosados se contraíram em um sorriso gentil e caloroso, e ele se perdeu novamente. O cabelo dela é uma poça de cachos dourados na pele marrom de um urso abaixo deles, a luz da janela e velas de seu quarto iluminou o carinho em seu olhar, aquele sorriso gentil e quente sem fôlego e com aquele leve e raro rubor em sua pele de bronze.

Ele absorve tudo, para que nunca se esquecer. Ela lhe dá um longo beijo e sua língua desliza em sua boca, ele sente que esta queimando ao seu toque. E ele não se importa de morrer queimado por ela.

Sua ereção começa a doer e se contorcer dentro de seu calor, e uma combinação de medo e excitação se instala em seu estômago fazendo o momento parecer um sonho febril do que realidade. Ele não pode. Ele não deveria, e ele não iria fazer isso. Ele não poderia fazer isso com ela, não com Meri, ele não deveria deixar-la carregar uma criança bastarda. Sua criança bastarda.

Talvez ela visse a incerteza, o medo e o terror em seus olho, e o abraçou.

\- Não vá. – ela disse abraçando com força, impedindo que ele se afaste. Ele sentiu como ela o apertou mais internamente não dando espaço para ele recusar mesmo que quisesse. Ele cedeu a o seu desejo.

A pressão e o calor em sua virilha aumentara, o suor em seu abdômen se misturando ao dela, seus corpos batendo e se esfregando um no outro em seus momentos finais de êxtase, e ela se agarrou a ele com mais força, gemendo e suspirando perto de seu ouvido. Ele sente a pressão aumentar por conta de seus filhos. E em um empurrão final ela arqueou as costas, chamando o seu nome. E pressão obrigatória e suas preocupações parecem esquecidas enquanto ele chamou “Meri”, apertando-a em seus braços e enterrando seu rosto ainda mais na curva de seu pescoço, repetindo-o depois em voz fraca o nome dela novamente e novamente como se ele estava se afogando e ela fosse sua única salvação.

Meri solta um suspiro cansado, estremecendo com o calor de sua semente pegajosa e quente infiltrando-se profundamente em seu interior, ofegando implacavelmente e sua respiração refletindo a de Jon.

Quando se soltaram levemente apenas para ajustar em uma posição mais confortável parar de dormir, ele ainda estava aguarrado a ela, com sua cabeça encostava em seus seios como se ela sumiria se ele a soltasse. Ela lhe perguntou carícias em sua cabeça, emaranhado seus dedos em seus cachos negros em uma tentativa se acalmar seus anseios e medos enquanto ele dormia.

**______________**

Aquela noite em que compartilharam seus corpos um com o outro, foi à primeira de várias maneiras que se seguiram. Mas muitas vezes eles não faziam apenas isso, ele a ouvira cantar enquanto ela transaria seus cabelos, ou ele tocaria sua harpa. Eles ficariam deitados e conversariam. Ou ela o ensinaria a dançar como eles dançavam em sua casa, e ele seria egoísta por não querem que ninguém olhasse para aqueles quadris enquanto dançava. Ela falaria de Laçassolar com carinho de como sempre iria visitar seus primos e primas. E falaria de sua família e sua casa, Sunna, onde seria o único local em Dorne que se poderia ver a selva e as dunas de areia tão intimamente ligadas, com um longo riu que dava vida a selva, e onde as manhas são quentes e as noites frias. 

E Jon a ouviria tão atentamente e calmamente, apreciando cada palavra que era dita com aquele sotaque Dornes forte de seus calorosos lábios. Eles não falariam sobre o futuro, mas cada vez que ele derramava sua semente em seu ventre ele se perguntaria se ela tinha seu filho ele seria como. Com olhos de cristal dourados ou ametistas como os dele? Se seus cabelos são dourados como ouro ou negros como a noite? Se sua pele refletiria seu sobrenome Snow ou se seria o bronze beijado pelo sol como a de Meri? Ele se imaginaria em uma pequena cabana ao norte com ela e uma criança com traços de ambos, ou em Sunna do qual ela falava com tanto amor e saudade. Ele se imaginou tocando harpa enquanto ela amamentaria sua criança, ouvindo-a cantar, e contar histórias, mostrando e ensinado sua criança como se encontrar nas estrelas e os caminhos de sua casa. 

Jon como qualquer Stark não prosperaria no calor do sul e possibilitável ate morreria como seu avô e tio, porém, ele não se importava se apenas pudesse se afogar e queimar em seu calor por mais tempo, se afogar mais e mais na sua doce ilusão de um futuro juntos do qual ele no fundo sabia que nunca poderia ter.


End file.
